Lead Me To You
by Geo
Summary: The sequel to DANGEROUS RIVALS. Well, if I give a summary, it will ruin DANGEORUS RIVALS for those of you who haven't read it. Haven't read DR? Read it and come back to read this one! ^-^
1. laugh in the face of danger

Geo

Geo: Hey hey folks!  
Brooklyn: Yeah, yeah...I know...'do the disclaimer' All right, here it is: Geo doesn't own CCS. Never has, never will.  
Geo: *nods sadly* that's correct...*sigh* anyways...welcome back to the alternate world of DANGEROUS RIVALS. If you haven't read that story, you won't know what going on. Okay, well...here's the promised sequel and I hope it goes okay. Thank you Kylo for you suggestion on the title but whatever...as you can see, I didn't use it but s'okay, right? Nope, this title sounds more like a...I don't know...doesn't sound like action/adventure, ne? Yeah, well, I was listening to 'Go the Distance' and, well...heh heh...*shrug* Heh heh...anyways, hope you enjoy!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lead Me To You**

**-**_ Sequel to_**_ DANGEROUS RIVALS_ -**

_**Though that road may wander  
It will lead me to you...**_

_********_

**chapter 1  
laugh in the face of danger**

Sakura Avalon woke up at her alarm clock that morning. Groaning, she turned over to her side to check the time.

_'Why am I waking up at six AM? It's a Saturday morning...' _she thought as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Then she could feel it. The small object around her ring finger. Opening her eyes, she noticed it was the beautiful engagement ring that had just been given to her the night before. By Syaoran. The man she was going to marry. The man who had cared so much for her, his friends and other innocent lives that he went into the face of danger and was taken away...away from her.

The night came back to her in such a force that it took the wind from her. As if she had just been punched in the stomach, she doubled over, letting tears spill from her eyes. She had thought she cried enough last night, running after the get away car and not being able to get to him. She had thought she sobbed enough into Yamazaki's polo shirt. Obviously not.

_'I can't cry. I can't let anything cloud my vision. I have to find Syaoran,' _she thought, sitting back up and walking over to her washroom. Taking her toothbrush, she put some toothpaste on it and began brushing her teeth.

_'Oh...find Syaoran? How?' _Thought her pessimistic side. _'How on earth are you going to find him? He could be anywhere. He could be in Hong Kong, Japan, Vancouver, BC, the rest of Canada, one of the 50 states, South American countries, Mexico, and we haven't TRIED European options...'_

_'No.' _She spit confidently into the sink, as if to deny the fact that she didn't know **where** to start. _'I will find him. Somehow, love will lead me to him. I know it. Not to mention some funky gadgets I know Tomoyo can get for us.'_

She took a quick shower and dressed into some black pants and a black sweatshirt and some black boots. Brushing her hair into a simple ponytail, she grabbed her purse and keys. She would pick up some coffee from Starbucks on her way to Tomoyo's house.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Touya. Take a look at this." Yukito said, typing some things on the computer. Touya groaned as he sipped some more coffee.

"I don't want to hear about it unless it's about that damned terrorist group..." Touya muttered to his partner.

"It is." Yukito said simply turning to him. Touya scoffed, putting his coffee down.

"Right. Someone is just going to give us an anonymous tip where the group is." He said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England."

"Well, Your Majesty, not exactly where at the present but where in the past. Last night, Vancouver time. And it's not anonymous." Yukito said simply, shrugging. "However, if you don't want to see it..."

"Move over." Touya said, ignoring the smart remark that Yukito had said, scooting over on his computer chair to where Yukito was. Reading the note quickly, he frowned.

"Who's Madison Taylor?" He asked to no one in particular. Yukito shrugged. 

"No idea. Somebody important, though, who can get through security and actually give us this note. Someone who knows the codes." Suddenly, the screen went black and empty.

"What the hell is happening, Yukito?" Touya asked, quickly checking that he didn't step on any of the plugs. Yukito shrugged and started typing in 'ctrl + alt + delete' into the computer.

"I have no idea." He muttered when nothing happened. He sat back as writing started coming across the computer.

**"Touya, Yukito, we need your help,"** it said. Touya started kicking the computer lightly.

"What the f..." He started but was shushed by Yukito, who was intently looking at the screen as a new message came across the screen.

**"You know who I am and I know who you are. Please, a friend of mine has been kidnapped by our favourite terrorist group, the ones who bombed that mansion where the Twin Stars Charity Ball was held. Please, Xiao Lang needs your help. ~Sakura Avalon." **The screen suddenly went to the letter from the unknown Madison Taylor. The two young men, however, were quite shocked.

"S-Sakura? But...but I thought she was..." Yukito started in confusion, trying to take in all of the information.

"Dead. I know, strange. And if it is Sakura, who is this Xiao Lang she claims to be in trouble." Touya thought out loud.

Then, as if that evening wasn't full of enough surprises, another message from 'Madison Taylor' popped up.

**"We're in Vancouver. We'll be waiting for you at 176 Ross Ave when you arrive. Please be there. ~Madison Taylor."**

"Do you think it's a fake?" Yukito asked after a few minutes of thoughtful silence. Touya sighed, shrugging.

"I have no idea what is real or not anymore. It just dazzles me. However, there's going to be a party..."

"...And you'd hate to disappoint them." Yukito finished, smiling at his long time partner. "I understand. And you must really want to see if this 'Sakura Avalon' is really the Sakura we know." Touya nodded then indicated to shut off the computer.

"Lets get going. I'd hate to keep them waiting for too long." He said as the two walked out of the door.

~*~*~*~*~

"Do you think they'll come?" Madison asked, looking up from the screen. Sakura smiled, and nodded.

"I've known Touya as if he was my own brother. He would hate to miss this opportunity." Sakura turned and smiled at Eriol, who had just shut down his own laptop.

"Well, we have Nakuru coming in as well from the airport," he announced happily, smiling at Tomoyo. "Yamazaki went to go pick up Meilin at the airport. Hopefully everything will go according to plan."

_'I hope so, too. If it doesn't...I don't know what will...' _She thought, closing her eyes, trying to find the courage inside that she once possessed on a daily basis.

~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran Li woke up that day, finally recovering from the effects of the chloroform.

_'My head...its pounding...dear God, I need an Advil..._' He thought, closing his eyes, trying to shake off the pain. Opening them again, he decided to check out surroundings. A dark room with a chair and he was sitting on it. He was handcuffed and his legs were tied up to the legs of the chair

_'This whole room just screams 'creative' doesn't it?'_ He thought to himself as he smirked. Looking down to the chain, he noticed that he could probably undo the knot at the back if he had both his hands free to do whatever.

He examined the cuffs around his wrists. They seemed pretty snug but nothing he hadn't encountered before. He started to turn his wrists. Big mistake.

"Oh shoot..." He whispered in pain, clenching his hands into fists as he grimaced in pain. He looked down at the deep red blood running down his hands from the cuts he had just given himself. It seemed as though he had cut the top of his wrists but it still hurt like hell.

"Well, Mr. Li, I see you have learned a lesson." Came a voice from the doorway. Snapping his head up, Syaoran focused his eyes on the figure. It was not the female he had met before. Instead, it was a middle aged man with glasses. From what Syaoran could tell in the dim light, he had blond hair and was wearing a lab coat.

"Who the hell are you?" Syaoran asked, his throat dry with thirst.

"Dr. Matthew Pearson, Ph. D. in psychology. However, my hobbies lie in the areas of ancient artifacts." He said lightly, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. He peered, amused, at Syaoran through his glasses. 

"And you must be the great Syaoran Li or, as those of the Li Clan fondly call you, Xiao-Lang." He said, sounding like a talk show host. Syaoran was pissed off as it was without his mocking attitude. 

"How the hell do you know..." 

"Know about your past life before the great secret agent Syaoran Li? Easy! Research. That's the easy part." He smiled as he indicated to Syaoran's blood that started dripping to the floor. "Now, that can't be too good. Learned the hard way about the jagged edges. Too bad. I guess we're going to have to stitch that up before I ask you any of the important questions, hey Syaoran? How does that sound?" He asked, smiling. Syaoran scowled. He did not like this Matthew Pearson jerk. Reminded him too much of what Eriol's evil twin may be. 

"You can do whatever, jack ass, I'm not answering any questions." He growled. The smile, however, never left the doctor's face. He shrugged and started to walk away. 

"Very well. We still need to stitch that up. And then, after you wake up again, we'll try and have a chat, okay?" He smiled and walked out the door, only to be joined by two big guys. 

"Whatever, asshole." Syaoran muttered as one of the big guys grabbed his arm and stuck a needle into it, injecting something. Syaoran started to feel drowsy, but he knew he had to stay awake, somehow. Soon, however, the drug took over, and his eyes closed into another deep and dreamless sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Syaoran...Syaoran..." Came the same mocking voice he heard from before. He didn't answer, didn't open his eyes to first let his hazy senses return to their sharp selves. He needed them now, more than ever, if he was going to be tied up here with a crazy maniac evil Eriol-twin. 

"Yeah, what do you want?" He asked, finally opening his eyes. Dr. Patterson smiled. 

"Oh, that's good, you're awake. We had to substitute your other handcuffs with some that are more loose, to allow the bandages to fit." 

_'He's daring me to escape again,'_ Syaoran thought, never letting his eyes escape the doctor. 

"I'd like some answers, asshole. How do you know my name?" Syaoran asked. The doctor smiled again and shrugged. 

"Quite easily, actually. A young man from the Li Clan disappeared and 'died'. Soon after, a young boy came to Tomoeda Elementary School under the name of Syaoran Li. Coincidence?" He chuckled then at his own cleverness. "I took an educated guess that perhaps that was you." 

"Yeah, nice guess. How'd you find me here in Vancouver?" Syaoran asked. 

"Well, just a wild guess. I read about a case that was won by the new, young, genius lawyer, Li Showron. Once again, coincidence?" Syaoran scowled. 

"There is absolutely no coincidence there. And how did you find out where I'd be at what time?" Dr. Patterson shrugged. 

"Actually, I didn't do that. You'd have to ask Ms. Traiden about that. That kind of work is not in my area of knowledge, unfortunately." He said as he smiled. He walked over to where a table had been set up. Picking up a clipboard and a pen, he turned back to Syaoran, who had not said another word. 

"So, Syaoran. I believe you can be some help for me by answering a few very important questions..." 

"I'm not answering any questions of yours." Syaoran said, stubbornly. The guy smiled and lifted an eyebrow. 

"Oh really? Well, we'll see about that..." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Can you find that map?" Touya growled as drove around in the rental car. Yukito sighed, slightly annoyed at his partner's attitude. 

"Well, perhaps if you **thought** of buying one there, we could've been there by now." He said in as calmly as he could. Touya turned to him, about to say something, then nodded. 

"You're right, it's my fault. Just try and find that map." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

_'176 Ross...well, here I am.'_ Nakuru thought, her duffle bag slung over shoulder. _'I wonder who lives here who could possibly give me information on the terrorists.'_ She thought as she walked up the sidewalk. Knocking on the door, she looked around at the beautifully kept garden. The majority of the population had to be beautiful pink roses. 

The door was opened, which turned Nakuru's attention back to the reason she was there. She gasped as the familiar face smiled up at her. 

"Meilin? What are you doing here?" She hissed, looking around as if she expected people to fly out of the bushes. Meilin shrugged. 

"Business, you can say. Please, come in." Nakuru quickly walked in past her, only to be shocked at who was sitting there on the couch. 

"Eriol...Yamazaki? You're...you're alive..." She muttered, dropping the duffel bag. Eriol smiled and stood up, motioning for her to take a seat. 

"Please, Nakuru, you must be exhausted. Have a seat and, please, stay seated." At that last command Nakuru looked up at him in suspicion. 

"Stay seated? What does that mean?" She asked cautiously. Eriol shrugged. 

"There's going to be some other guests here that might shock you, all right? Just stay calm." Nakuru nodded and tried looked around for Syaoran. 

"What about Syaoran?" She asked Yamazaki. Eriol coughed and Yamazaki winced. 

"Um, that's the reason we called you here. We'll tell you later." Nakuru nodded and looked over at the three new figures who were walking in through the kitchen. 

"They're here, Eriol." One of the young women said. She had long black hair and amethyst eyes. Nakuru looked closer at the young woman until her she noticed who they were. 

"Sakura Kinomoto! Tomoyo Daidoji! Chiharu! What the hell?!" She asked, grabbing for her gun. However, she was stopped by Eriol's strong hand on her wrist. Yamazaki came up to her, smiling. 

"I don't think so. One of those chicks is my girlfriend so I would highly suggest you DON'T shoot them. I'd better take your guns, just in case." Nakuru shook her head. 

"No way. I am not giving my guns...what if they do?" Eriol laughed as Yamazaki chuckled at the thought. 

"Nope, sorry. None of us are armed. We haven't been for a year." He said, with a shrug. "Now, if you'll give me yours guns...all of them." Nakuru sighed and took out the one she had been reaching for. Yamazaki lifted his left eyebrow. 

"All of them, I said." He said sternly. Nakuru shrugged. 

"That's my only gun, I promise." Yamazaki glanced at Eriol, who glanced over at Sakura who smiled and nodded. 

"I believe her. Let her go, Eriol." She said lightly. Nakuru's jaw almost dropped to the ground in shock. 

"How could you possibly believe me?" She asked her in surprise. "Wouldn't you be afraid for your life? It is pretty dangerous to trust an enemy." Yamazaki laughed jovially. 

"Sakura? She laughs in the face of danger." Chiharu punched him lightly, rolling her eyes at his comment. Sakura giggled and shook her head. 

"I believe you because I don't believe you're my enemy any more. I left that life behind...well, I hoped I did. I don't know any more, because it's come back to haunt me." She whispered, looking over at something on the coffee table. Nakuru looked over and gasped. This day was shocking her more with each passing moment. 

On the coffee table was a picture in a very cute picture frame. In the picture was a blushing Syaoran giving a blushing Sakura a kiss under the mistletoe. In the background was a giggling Chiharu, a smiling Eriol and Yamazaki on the ground, laughing hysterically. 

"I don't consider you my enemy. And I'm willing to call a truce between us as long as you are." Sakura said, extending her hand in a hand shake. Nakuru stared hard at it, thinking she could twist it or spit on it to show that there could never be a friendship between them. However, Sakura seemed truthful enough. She would see. 

Nakuru shook her hand, nodding. "Truce." She said solemnly. Sakura smiled happily, her whole face lighting up. 

"Good. Now, if you could follow Eriol, Yamazaki and Meilin into the kitchen." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"This is it, Touya. 176 Ross." Yukito said, peering at the gold numbers on the house above the mailbox. Touya frowned. It looked like a pretty normal house. Nice, neat and very pale pink. 

"Well, let's go and see who called us here." He grumbled, parking the car in the drive way. 

The two young men walked up the side walk, their guns ready if anything or anyone happened to spring out at them. 

Touya couldn't help but think, hope, that the young woman he had called 'sister' would be alive. This would be like her house. Pink roses in the garden, pink borders around the house. But it couldn't be Sakura. She was dead, right? 

Walking up the steps of the house, Yukito pressed the doorbell. The door opened and Touya's eyes opened in shock and surprise. 

"S-Sakura...." He whispered, never taking his eyes off the young woman. "You're alive." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Geo: Bwahahahaha! End of chapter 1!! Yeah!!! Hoped you folks liked it!  
Brooklyn: *blink* that's all? That's IT!? That's a disappointment, Geo. It's too SHORT!  
Geo: *glare* shut up!!! It is the first chapter, I hope you know. *sigh* It was short...I promise it will be longer next time. 

I hope you guys aren't mistaking me. I LOVE Syaoran and it pains me to hurt him...but...it is part of the story. *shrug* He'll be all right at the end, don't worry! Tee hee!  
Brooklyn: People hate you for hurting Syaoran...  
Geo: *shrug* I'm sure they understand, right? He's strong! He can take it! That's what makes him Syaoran! Tee hee! Anyways, I'll be back with the next chapter! 


	2. meeting again

Geo

Geo: And I'm back with ANOTHER fun filled adventure of LMTY!!!!  
Brooklyn: LMTY?  
Geo: DUH! Lead Me To You!! Get it?!  
Brooklyn: *rolls eyes* sure, uh huh...  
Geo: *sigh* anyways, yes, I AM back. Unfortunately, this may be my last chapter for a while...I'm going into grade 10 this year so unfortunately my agenda is starting to look a bit full. You know, Friday and Saturday will be free but, you know...I may not be handing out fanfics like candies, as Cherry put it once. So, forgive me...*evil grin* I'll have to make sure there's a cliffhanger at every chapter...muhahahahahaha!  
Brooklyn: Yeah, well, to get this show on the road, Geo does not own CCS. Nope. Nothing. Absolutely nothing!  
Geo: So true, so true...well on to the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**chapter 2  
meeting again**

_**It might take a lifetime  
but somehow I'll see it through**_

"You're alive." Touya said, in shock and wonder. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A ghost or a dream or something. However, Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Hi Touya. Yukito." She said, smiling over at the shocked, yet still happy Yukito. "I'm glad you could make it. Please, come inside." She said and gestured into her house. Touya and Yukito both walked in, Touya never taking his gaze off of Sakura.

"Sakura...if you're alive, then the report...?" Yukito asked, trailing off in wonder. Sakura shrugged.

"You can call me a coward, Touya, it's all right. I...I couldn't take the stress of living that lifestyle." She said, shrugging. "It was hard going through the missions and all." Touya looked at her funny. 

"So, you just quit when that Li case came up, huh?" Sakura blushed and nodded, coughing a bit. 

"Yeah, I suppose you can say that. It was, um...too much for me." She said. Right then, as if on cue, Tomoyo and Chiharu walked out from the kitchen. 

"Hello Yukito, Touya. It's really nice to see you again." Tomoyo said pleasantly. Yukito smiled at the young woman. 

"Same here. Um...were you the ones who wrote us the message?" He asked, trying to make conversation. Chiharu giggled and nodded. 

"Obviously. 'Sakura Avalon'." She said, emphasizing on Sakura's name. Yukito shrugged and smiled back. He was happy that nothing had actually happened to these young girls. He was very upset when he learned the news of their so-called deaths. 

He looked over at Touya and smiled. He had known Touya from when they were kids and they had been partners for almost the whole time they were in the agency so he knew that behind the scowl that Touya was just as happy to see his 'sister' and her friends as he was. He was never too good at showing emotion, though. 

"Um, I'm going to ask you something right now." Sakura started, clearing her throat. "I'd, um...I'd like to ask you for your guns right now, that you have on you and ready." She said, looking sternly at her superiors. 

Touya frowned. "What for?" 

"Because I told you so." She said, just as sternly as before, not intimidated by the almighty Touya Kinomoto. Yukito shrugged and pulled out two guns, one from the holster hidden by his blazer, the other one from the holster around his waist. 

"Here you go, Sakura." He said cheerfully. "These are all the guns that I have." He looked over at Touya, who had stubbornly crossed his arms. 

"No way am I giving you my guns. No way. What if we're in danger. What if I need access to them? No way, Sakura..." He was interrupted by Yukito, clearing his throat meaningfully, shrugging to Sakura and her group. 

Touya rolled his eyes, glaring at the girls but he gave them his two guns albeit reluctantly. 

"Thanks." Sakura said and gave the two guns over to Tomoyo. She nodded and went to somewhere in the back room. Soon, she came back but not with the guns. She smiled over at Sakura and Chiharu, nodding. 

"We're ready. They're all locked up." Sakura nodded then gestured for the two men to sit down. 

"Please, have a seat. We have another few guests we'd like you to meet." She said. Touya narrowed his eyes. 

"Should I be worried by this?" He asked, sitting down on the sofa beside Yukito. Chiharu shook her head, smiling. 

"Not anymore, you shouldn't." She said jovially and walked off to the kitchen. When she came out, four other people walked out. 

First was a young woman with terra cotta eyes and sleek black hair. She walked with dignity, although Touya noticed that her eyes were a bit red. From crying, perhaps? 

The second was a young man dark black hair, azure eyes that were hidden behind glasses. 

Fourth was another young man with black hair and a slightly amused look on his face. 

The last was a pretty young woman around Touya and Yukito's age. She looked at them. They looked at her. Reality struck as the three gasped almost simultaneously. 

"You!" They cried jumping back and instinctively grabbing for guns that weren't there. 

"Sakura!" Yukito yelled as Touya and Nakuru stared at each other, never letting the other out-stare them. "Do you know who this is?!" 

Sakura nodded solemnly. "Yes, Nakuru Akizuki. She's a friend a Eriol and Yamazaki's...and of Syaoran's." 

"And? Why should you care? Why should she be in your house? Why should any of them be in your house?" Touya growled. He wanted an answer because he was getting officially freaked out. Here was Sakura, who was supposed to be dead. She had Eriol Hirigizawa and Yamazaki Takashi in her house, along with Nakuru Akizuki. Why in the world was she up to? 

"Um, Touya...I think you'd better look at this." Yukito said quietly. Touya gave Nakuru one last glare and turned to what Yukito was staring at. He gasped as he took in the picture. Syaoran Li. Kissing Sakura. Under the mistletoe. It was all way too much for him... 

He turned to Sakura. "What's the meaning of this?" He growled softly. Sakura shrugged. 

"We came to become very good friends, Syaoran and I." She said quietly. Then, with a smile that lit up her whole face, she held up her left hand. There was a beautiful little ring on her ring finger. An engagement ring. 

Yamazaki laughed. "Yeah _very_ good friends is an understatement!" He said, collapsing on one of the sofas. Touya glared at him then turned back to Sakura. 

"You're...you're _marrying_ our most dangerous rival?!" Sakura nodded. 

"Shocking, isn't it?" Chiharu asked, sitting down beside Yamazaki. "However, we suspected it after a while. However, Syaoran was too shy...he could face anyone in combat or anything...take on an army of agents with guns...but not for admitting feelings...Syaoran's just plain weird." 

Touya shook his head, not wanting to believe any of this. This couldn't be happening to him. This all was a bad dream. He's going to wake up soon. He's going to be sleeping in the computer chair. Yukito's going to wake him up with the smell of coffee, saying there's nothing going on in the city. That the terrorists were just hiding out. He was going to wake up any second now... 

"Well, I'm happy for both of you." Yukito said, smiling and taking Sakura into a friendly embrace. Touya's snapped up, staring at Yukito. 

"Yukito!!?? What are you talking about?" He yelled. "That...that kid is very dangerous. He can do ANYTHING to Sakura..." Yukito laughed and sat back down on the couch. 

"I don't believe he'll be doing anything to Sakura, other than making her very happy." He said, smiling. Touya shook his head and started to pace. 

"No...I don't believe any of this is happening...now you've been sucked in..." He muttered. Yukito shrugged. 

"Why don't you sit down and let them explain everything. I'm sure everything will be clear once they've explained it all." Touya sighed then sat down on the arm rest, rubbing his temples with his forefingers. 

"Fine." He muttered. Looking up, he asked, "Do you have any hard liquor any where? I think I'm going to be needing it." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"...And that's the entire story, up to yesterday." Tomoyo said. She had taken over telling the story once they had gotten to the part where Syaoran had been taken away. Sakura was still very upset from what had happened and still wasn't able to talk about it without tearing up. 

It was silent for a while until Eriol stood up. "So you see why we need your help. I understand if you, Touya, and Yukito don't want to help to save Syaoran. But at least help us in getting weapons and equipment and getting the terrorists." Sakura sniffed, then looked back up to Touya and Yukito. It was a look that plainly said _please, help us. I love him and I'm not going to give up until either I get him back or I die._

Touya sighed looked over at Yukito, who nodded and smiled. Rolling his eyes, he muttered, "Yeah, fine. We'll help you find the gaki." (A/n: Doesn't fit, I know...I had to put that in, though...) 

Nakuru nodded as well. "Of course I'll help. Syaoran was a friend, and I'd hate to see anything horrible happening to him." She said, glaring over at Touya. "However, what about them? They'll try and get rid of me, I know." She said. 

Eriol chuckled. "This sounds a lot like us about a year ago, huh?" He whispered over to Tomoyo who, in reply, gave him a small kiss. Touya scowled but said nothing. 

"Don't worry. There's a permanent cease fire from now on between you three." Sakura said sternly, glancing at Yukito, Touya and Nakuru. "If you are going to be shooting someone, it's going to be the terrorists, all right? We have a common evil to fight and a common goal: destroy all the terrorists, get Syaoran back." Then with a smile, she stood up. "Would you like some lunch?" Yukito almost jumped up, nodding. 

"Lunch sounds wonderful, Sakura." He said, with Nakuru nodding in agreement. 

"I found this wonderful recipe for these cookies I once had at a bakery and they were so scrumptious! I haven't had a chance to try out the recipe yet. Do you mind?" She asked Sakura, who laughed and said she didn't mind at all. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Dr. Pearson sighed. "I really wish you'd cooperate. It would cause you less pain, Syaoran." 

Syaoran looked back at him, with the same cold eyes that had given him the reputation as one of the more deadly agents out there. He had a few bruises already from punches given to him by one of the guards that always stayed with Dr. Pearson. However, his gaze never wavered, even when he could feel his head spinning with pain. 

"Really, Syaoran. If you would just answer my questions, then both of us will be happy. You won't be hit as much and I'll...well, I'll have my answers." 

"I'm not telling you anything." Syaoran answered, glaring at the doctor. "I have no idea what you're talking about anyways." 

Dr. Pearson sighed and then looked at his watch. "Oh well. If that's the way it must be. You must still be tired from last night's excursions, huh? Well, that's okay. We'll just give you some food and you can rest up. We don't want you to starve now, would we?" 

At that moment, another person walked in, carrying a tray of what appeared to be soup and crackers and a glass of water. 

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Syaoran." Dr. Pearson said pleasantly and waved, walking out of the room. The guards undid the handcuffs and the ropes. 

_'They're really trying to see what I'd do.' _ Syaoran thought, looking around to the guarded door. _'They want to test me. Well, not today. I need to rest first. Then I'll try some crazy stuff._' He thought and settled down to eat his chicken noodle soup. 

After doing so, he went over to a cot that had been set up. He had to admit, he was still very sore from the constant punches thrown at him, plus the little fiasco with the handcuffs. He didn't want to try anything today. It would exhaust him further and it would be no good anyways. 

Four guards came in the room just then. One, armed with a machine gun, stood at the doorway, the gun pointed to Syaoran. Another picked up the tray while the third held down his legs while the last handcuffed one arm to the bed post. With their task done, the guards left Syaoran alone for the night. 

_'I wonder what Sakura's doing right now.' _He thought. _'I hope my cherry blossom's all right. I'd kill them all if they harmed her in anyway. I wonder what triggered them to get me now. That jackass doctor has been asking me irrelevant questions about the clan. How should I know anything about the clan? I haven't seen or talked to them since I was eleven. I thought I had put that life behind me. I should've known that I would be haunted by it yet again. I just hope that Sakura's all right. I'd hate it if she got hurt because of me...again.'_ He sighed and tried to make himself as comfortable as technically possible, considering the small fact that he was handcuffed to the post. He fell asleep, with thoughts and memories of Sakura flashing through his mind. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

The next morning Sakura woke up to the smell of coffee. She groaned and sat up when she noticed that the bed she was sleeping in wasn't her bed at all. 

_'Oh, that's right. We all decided that it would be best to stay in Tomoyo's mansion instead of my lil' humble abode.'_ Sakura thought, getting up and walking to her duffel bag, where she had stuffed some clothes in the night before, as she was late to get to Tomoyo's. She had a quick shower, changed and went down the stairs to the large dining room. There sat all of her friends, eating their breakfast. Meilin was quietly sipping on her tea, Eriol was reading the 'Globe and Mail' while sipping on his coffee as Tomoyo busily typed on her laptop. Chiharu and Yamazaki were fighting over who would get the last danish. Yukito and Touya were busy talking while Nakuru quietly read a paperback novel. 

"Good morning everyone." Sakura happily said, going into the kitchen, taking down a mug from one of the cupboards and pouring some coffee for herself. 

"Good morning, Sakura. Sleep well?" Tomoyo asked pleasantly. Sakura shrugged. 

"Yeah, pretty good. It's just...I'm getting kind of restless. I'd like to try and get some concrete work down pat today." She said, sitting down beside Nakuru. Touya nodded. 

"Same here. We need to do this as quickly as possible. You say that none of you have any weapons, right?" He asked. Eriol nodded, looking a bit sad. 

"Yeah. We had to leave them behind. And I had a really nice gun too. A Glock 40. It was the most reliable gun I ever had. Shame I had to leave it behind." He sighed and smiled as Tomoyo patted him on the head teasingly. 

"Aw...poor baby." She said, taking him into an embrace. "He misses his lil' toy..." Eriol laughed and played along, sniffing as if he was going to cry. 

"Okay, enough funny stuff. We get the point." Touya said, rolling his eyes. These could not be the elite soldiers that had once served so diligently under the agencies. He guessed that's what a year of relaxed actions gave you. 

"Aw, come on Touya. Lighten up." Yamazaki said, smiling. Chiharu grinned evilly and, while Yamazaki wasn't looking, took the very last danish. Yamazaki looked over to her, his eyes widening as he watched her nibble on the pastry. 

"Babe! You ate the last DANISH!!" He cried in genuine horror. "I love a nice danish in the morning!" 

Chiharu smiled evilly. "So do I." 

Yamazaki frowned and turned his back to her. She chuckled and put the half eaten danish down. 

"Oh, Yamazaki, I'm sorry. How about I get you one later on? My treat." She said, smiling. He turned, raising his left eyebrow. 

"Apple?" He asked quietly, like a child trying not to look too desperate at a deal that was in his favor. Chiharu laughed. 

"If you want, sure. You can have an apple danish." He smiled and kissed her. 

"Deal." He said, closing that deal and stood up, picking up his mug of coffee. 

"If everyone would excuse me, I have some Saturday morning cartoons to watch." He said, smiling and walked to the TV room. Chiharu shrugged at the others and followed him. 

Yukito, Nakuru and Touya looked at each other, confused looks on their faces. The others carried on, as if nothing happened. 

"What...what just happened?" Yukito asked, looking at the others. Sakura looked up. 

"What? What do you mean?" She asked, frowning. 

Yukito looked at Nakuru. Nakuru looked at Touya. Touya stared at the doorway that led to the TV room. 

"That is the weirdest couple I've ever met." He muttered, turning his attention back to a map he had taken out from his bag. 

"Okay, well, since you guys don't have any weapons, we have to get some before we even start looking for the gaki...I mean, the Li kid." He said, turning away from the angry face of Nakuru. "Anyways, I know someone stationed here who can sell us this sort of stuff." 

"You must realize," Eriol said, putting down his newspaper, "that this is Canada. We have to appeal to the government to get a permit..." Nakuru rolled her eyes. 

"Puh-lease. Have you been away from the agency that long that you're already a law-abiding citizen?" Eriol pouted stubbornly. 

"Well, I had to be for a year already..." He said, trailing off as Nakuru shrugged and laughed. 

"Welcome back to the real world, Hiirigizawa. You're back to being a secret agent." 

Yukito nodded, turning to the girls. "Same with you girls. You're back under our lead, so..." Sakura nodded. 

"Of course, Yukito, we understand. All orders come from you guys, since we're really not dead." Touya nodded in agreement, satisfied that Sakura and her friends were so willing to go back to becoming what they were trying to hide from. 

_'They're willing to do it for Syaoran'_, Touya realized but kept a straight face. 

"All right, kids, we're going to be going down to the states. Charlie's playground is in Seattle, so we have to go down there if we want to get what we want. It's only a few hours away from here. I was hoping to leave as soon as possible." He said, giving the idea up for discussion. Even if the others were under their lead, they were still pretty high up in the ranks. They would probably be the same rank as he and Yukito for that stunt with the terrorists at the Twin Stars Charity Ball. 

"It sounds all right to me, even if it is a bit short noticed." Tomoyo said, looking around to the others who nodded. 

"All right. Get your things ready. We'll meet out here in half an hour." Touya said, folding up the map and standing up. He frowned. "Oh, and can you get those two in the TV room to turn off the TV. We have work to do." 

After what seemed to be a peaceful morning in the Daidouji residence, everyone was up and bustling, quickly getting things together for their trip. 

"We have to go _now_?" Yamazaki whined, as he followed Chiharu and Sakura out to the corridor. "But Spiderman just started!" Chiharu turned to him, exasperated. 

"Look, no go, no danish." She said, which immediately got him to shut up. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Touya looked over to Tomoyo, who had just locked the door. It was decided that they would be taking three cars: Tomoyo and Sakura in Eriol's car, Nakuru in Chiharu and Yamazaki's car and Touya and Yukito in the rented car. Sakura, who had on her shades and looked like her old spy-self, walked up to him. She put the sunglasses on the top of her head and, reached into a bag she had. Taking out two guns, she handed them to Touya. Quickly going to Nakuru, she handed the other gun and the remainder went to Yukito. 

She smiled at their confused and shocked looks. "I trust you guys." She said and turned back to Eriol's car, jumping into the back seat as Eriol got into the driver's seat and Tomoyo slid into the other front seat. Giving a little whoop of excitement, Yamazaki jumped into his own car. 

Touya rolled his eyes, but returned the guns to their holsters. He turned the key and drove out of Tomoyo's drive. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Geo: WOO-HOO! Finally! Sorry, folks! Lots and lots of homework...*groan* Oh well, at least I'm done it all for the weekend. *sigh* Anyways...YEAH! Heh heh...what absolute fun! They're all going to get more weapons! Yeah! Heh heh...so...  
Once again, so sorry for making poor little Syaoran suffer...seriously, everything is going to go well...everything's going to be all PEACHY for him! He's the hero. 

Bye, people! Thanks for reading and PLEASE be patient! I'm at school a lot and I don't have a lot of time for fanfictions except weekends! 

HARDBALL comes out on FRIDAY! So EXCITED! *tee hee* hot Keanu...*sigh* 


	3. never lose hope

Geo

Geo: Hello!! It's me again! Wow wow wow...anyhow...disclaimer PLEASE!  
Brooklyn: *sigh* Card Captor Sakura does NOT belong to Geo so don't sue her because that would be bad because she's saving up to buy all the Keanu Reeves stuff made...  
Geo: heh heh...*whispers to Brooklyn* shut up about that part...  
Okay! Well, um, I just wanted to say one thing: I'd like to say that I'm so sorry for everyone who had family who went through that horrible experience in New York and Washington and Pennsylvania. It shocked me so much what happened.  
Now, um...onto a lighter note...okay, don't ask me what I was on about that whole 'danish' ordeal last time. I mean...I look back and it's just...crazy...totally crazy. Heh heh. Anyways, hope you like the chapter!

**chapter 3:  
never lose hope**

The three cars stopped after a few hours of driving. They were only a few hours away from Seattle, however everyone needed a break from the driving. Plus, Chiharu had to buy Yamazaki his danish.

"Really, I don't know where we're going to get a danish at this hour." She muttered, slamming the door behind her. Yamazaki followed her, calmly walking and whistling with his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know either, babe. Remember, though...you promised!" He said, chuckling. Turning for a split second to glare at him, she went on walking at a furiously fast speed.

"There's a coffee shop over there." Tomoyo said, trying to be helpful. It's got to have something that resembles an apple danish." Chiharu sighed and looked at her watch.

"All right, come on Yamazaki. Do you guys want anything?" She asked, turning to the guys.

"Get me a coffee, black. No sugar, no cream, nothing." Touya grumbled, leaning on his car. Chiharu blinked.

"Nothing? Just...just black?" She asked, wondering if she heard correctly.

"You heard me." Touya growled. Yukito punched him slightly in the arm, glaring at him to be polite. Smiling, he turned back to Chiharu.

"I'll have some coffee as well. Some cream and two teaspoons of sugar, please." He said, handing over some money to pay for his share.

"I'd like some tea as well, two sugars and some creams." Tomoyo said, looking up from her laptop.

"Same for me, please." Meilin said politely.

"Hm, and I'll get some coffee, if you don't mind. Nice, good, strong coffee...just bring the sugar and cream, I'll add my own." Eriol said, rubbing his eyes. He had been driving for quite some time, but there was absolutely NO way he was going to hand over his car over to some girls. Not that Tomoyo and Sakura couldn't drive. It would just hurt his pride if he had to hand over the driver's seat. Therefore, he needed caffeine. 

"And just an apple juice for me, please." Sakura said politely. Chiharu nodded and smiled, repeating the orders over and over in her head so she would remember. 

"So, here's the plan for the rest of the night," Touya said and everyone crowded around him to hear what he was saying. "We stay at a hotel that I believe Tomoyo had already gotten us some reservations?" He asked her. She nodded, turning her laptop to show the reservations had been made. 

"Yup, I got us some rooms at the Hilton." She said cheerfully. 

He nodded his approval and continued. "Then, we will be getting up promptly at 9:00 AM and checking in with a friend of Nakuru who will be telling us some details about some terrorist actions and what all the activist groups are up to. Then, we'll stop off at my friend's place and pick up some supplies. Then, we'll come back here, get our stuff, and leave back for good ol' Vancouver." He said, looking around the group for any concerns or suggestions. 

"Um, one question." Said Meilin, frowning in thought. "How on earth are we going the 'supplies' back over the border? What if they check the cases? Security is going up at the U.S./Canadian border, and you know it." Touya grinned. 

"If we are checked, which isn't much of a possibility, I have a few ways of getting them to see it my way." 

Nakuru narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I don't like the sound of your voice, Kinomoto." She muttered. Yukito shrugged, smiling. 

"Don't worry, Nakuru, Touya won't do anything stupid, believe me. We'll all make sure he doesn't." 

Touya glared at Yukito for a split second when Yamazaki and Chiharu walked back to the group, juggling coffee's, teas, apple juices and a small bag, probably a danish for Yamazaki. 

"So, found a danish?" Sakura asked, sipping on her apple juice. Yamazaki frowned. 

"Yeah, but not apple. Stupid people didn't have any apple ones." Yamazaki muttered. "All they had was strawberry. Strawberry is stupid. It shouldn't be a flavor for a danish. The only ones they should have should be apple and that's it." He muttered, biting into the danish. Taking a few more bites, his face brightened from the small pout. "Hey, strawberry isn't half bad." He said, eating some more. 

Sakura laughed while Chiharu groaned. "Why does he have to be so childish?" She muttered, shaking her head. Yamazaki, over hearing the whispered comment, beamed. 

"That's why you love me so much, babe!" He said, offering the last of his danish. Chiharu smiled and took it, giving him a small peck on the cheek. 

"Yeah, I guess so." She said, then turned to talk to Tomoyo about something. Yamazaki stared with wide eyes after her. 

"Whoa," he muttered softly to Eriol. "I didn't actually think she would agree." He said, still in mild shock. 

"Women are crazy and sometimes blinded by love. I mean, take Sakura here, for instance. Syaoran was going to kill her...actually, she was going to kill him...well, actually, they were both supposed to destroy the other..." He said, trying to figure out who was supposed to kill who. 

Sakura winced at the memory. Her gun drawn, her respect for him only over-powered by the feeling of having to get this one mission over and done with. The thought of losing him before ever knowing him...that was scary. But, now...she might lose him right now, when she _does_ know him. Knows his kindness and love and protectiveness. Seeing into his sunset eyes to find adoration and love hidden beneath the cold, aloof Syaoran Li. To think that she could lose him almost brought tears to her eyes. 

_'You've cried enough since then,'_ she thought, trying to steal herself and blink away the tears before anyone could notice them. _'You have to be strong. You have to find him. The sooner, the better._' 

"Come on, guys. We'd better get back on the road. We need to get going." She said, resolved in her mission. Eriol nodded, revived slightly by his coffee. 

"She's right, you know." Eriol said, taking the keys out of his pocket. Before he could say anything, Tomoyo snatched them from him. 

"Very well, but it's time for me to drive. You can get us killed if you're too tired." Tomoyo stated matter-of-factly. "You should read over your driver's manual sometime soon..." She smiled then slid gracefully into the front seat. Eriol glared at the dark haired woman, muttering something incoherently. 

"We'll see you guys at the hotel." Touya said, jumping into his car. Sakura nodded. 

"Of course." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura woke up that morning. She was in her own bed, her own sheets...wait, there was someone beside her... 

She turned over and gasped. She saw a peacefully sleeping Syaoran, his brown hair tousled all over the place, quite messy and definitely cute. But why would he be here...wasn't he captured by the demon terrorists from hell? Wasn't she supposed to be in Washington, with Touya and Eriol and Tomoyo and everyone? 

_What are you thinking, Sakura. Why would you want it to be like that? You have Syaoran right here, where you want him to be_, the sensible part of mind said. (a/n: Folks, this is not meant in a hentai way...*shakes head* not at all...) She turned around to him and quietly tried to push some strands of hair away from his face, not wanting to wake him up. 

However, he still had some sharp instincts and reactions, and his eyes opened, his amber ones gazing into her green ones. 

"Hm...good morning." He muttered and kissed her softly. 

_This is pure bliss...definitely pure bliss._

"I can't believe you're here, Syaoran." She muttered against his lips. He pulled apart, looking at her, confused. 

"Why?" He asked, stunned. Sakura laughed and shook her head. 

"Nothing...just a really bad dream...a really ** really** bad dream that I don't want to ever think about again." 

Suddenly, it happened. 

Doors were slammed opened, people with machine guns and mocking smiles, started to open fire. 

_No, no...this can't be happening...this can't be HAPPENING! _Sakura thought frantically. 

"Get down Sakura!" She heard Syaoran yell. Distantly...far in the distance... 

_...this can't be happening...not now...everything was perfect..._

He grabbed her wrist and pushed her down, protecting her against the flying debris and bullets. 

_...not like this...I have him now with me..._

She couldn't scream...she was trained not to scream, even when bullets were flying everywhere... 

And then suddenly, they weren't. The terrorists were gone...but everything was all full of holes and whatever from the bullets. 

"Syaoran," she whispered softly. "Syaoran, are you all right?" When she didn't get an answer, she tried more frantically. "Syaoran?" 

There was a slight groan. "Yeah, Sakura...I'm...I'm fine." He muttered. She got up and looked at him, hoping that his eyes would tell her the truth: that he was really fine, that nothing happened, that the flying bullets weren't aimed at them. 

But he was grimacing in pain. He breathed in ragged breaths, short and jagged. His hands were clutching one side...and then she saw it... 

The blood. 

The blood was everywhere...on his hand, on his side...it was everywhere. 

"Oh, Syaoran, oh no Syaoran." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes. 

"I...I..." He stuttered looking down at shock in to his blood soaked hands. He looked back up. Sakura saw he was going into shock from the bullet. "I...I'm sorry, Sakura." He said quietly, searching her eyes. 

"Syaoran...please, Syaoran, just...just hold on. We can get help, I know we can...please..." She said, holding him against her in a tight hug, not caring if the blood got all over her nightgown. 

"I'm so sorry, Sakura...I really am...I love you..." He said, then he groaned and shuddered in absolute pain. "I love you, Sakura...I don't want to leave you, Sakura...I'm sorry..." 

Sakura was sobbing, holding him tighter to her. "Syaoran," she gasped through sobs. "Syaoran, please don't leave me." 

But there was silence. Dreadful, horrible silence. 

Syaoran was limp in her arms, his eyes shut...never to be opened again. His beautiful sunset eyes... 

He was dead. 

"No!! Syaoran! SYAORAN!" She cried out loud, but held on to him with all her might. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Sakura...Sakura, wake up...Sakura..." A voice came into Sakura's subconscious, bringing her into reality. Opening her eyes slowly, she noticed Tomoyo, Chiharu and Meilin's concerned faces hovering over her. Thoughts of the dream came back to her...the guns...the noise...the laugh...the blood... 

"I...I had a nightmare..." She said meekly, drying her tears. Tomoyo nodded. 

"We noticed. You were crying for Syaoran, Sakura. And you were screaming pretty loud." Tomoyo said, sympathetically. Sakura sat up, noticing that Yukito, Eriol, Yamazaki, Nakuru and Touya were looking at her, just as distressed and concerned. 

"I...I dreamt that I was with Syaoran again..." She started. Touya frowned and muttered something but she ignored it. 

"Go on, Sakura." Chiharu said softly, encouraging her. 

"I was with Syaoran again and, at first I couldn't believe it. But then...it was so real. He was really there with me. I mean, I could smell his scent and could hear him breathing...he really was there so I thought I was really awake." 

"Doesn't sound like that bad of a dream, Sakura." Tomoyo said, grinning. Sakura smiled weakly, shaking her head. 

"No, it wasn't. That part, anyways. Anyways, as I said he was there again...but then...then someone crashed into our room..." 

"Your ROOM?!! Sakura, what the hell were you two doing...wait, do I even WANT to know?!?" Touya cried, his eyes in pure shock. Sakura had to laugh, even though she really didn't want to, considering the horrible dream she just had. 

"Nothing was happening, Touya...you're disgusting..." She said, hitting him on the arm. "Anyways...anyways...so someone crashed into our room and...it was the terrorists...machine guns in hand. The clicked off the safety and Syaoran yelled to me to duck. He protected me as the activists opened fire. I could hear them laugh, could hear glass and mirrors and everything explode. Then...then they disappeared. But everything was ruined, everything was just awful. I asked Syaoran whether he was okay, and he said he was..." She shuddered, tears coming back to her eyes. "I turned around but I could see he wasn't. He was shot. He was in pain. I could see the pain in his eyes, the excruciating pain he was going through...there...going to die...but slowly, ever so slowly...I told him everything was going to be all right but then...then he died...in my arms, he died right there..." She hid her face, not wanting the others to see her cry over a dream. She heard a gasp from what was probably Meilin. This was her cousin Sakura was talking about. 

"Oh, Sakura..." Tomoyo said, sitting down on the bed and putting her arm around her friend's shoulder. The dream was horribly vivid, Tomoyo thought. No wonder Sakura could see it had actual reality. "Sakura, Syaoran's fine..." 

"How do you know?" Sakura cried, glancing up to look at everyone. They didn't say anything. What could they say? 

"You don't..." She finished, frowning. "None of us know. We could...we could be doing all of this in vain...we could be just trying to find him when he's really dead...died some horrible death and...no..." She said, hiding her face in her hands again, shaking her head. 

"Sakura, listen to me." Meilin said so sternly that Sakura automatically looked up. Meilin's terra cotta eyes were glazed in tears, but her mouth was still set firmly. "Don't lose hope on my cousin, Sakura. Look at your hand, Sakura. Look at it. Look at your ring finger. My cousin gave that to you that fateful day, don't you remember? He promised to be there in your life forever and my cousin has a habit of never breaking his promises. So don't lose hope, Sakura. Never lose hope." 

Sakura sighed and wiped away her tears. "You're right, Meilin. He has to be alive. It's just...it's just so scary to think of him...gone." She said, shaking her head. 

"I can see what you mean, Sakura. I mean, it would be impossible to think of life without Eriol..." Tomoyo said, smiling sympathetically. 

"...Or Yamazaki." Chiharu interrupted quietly. 

"We're quite a tight-knit group, Sakura. We've been through a lot. And we're going to get through this, all of us alive and safe. All right?" Sakura nodded and smiled. 

"Of course. Um...thanks guys..." She said, smiling sheepishly again. "It meant a lot to me." Meilin beamed and hugged her. 

"We're almost like family, Sakura. We'd do anything for you." She said, then straightened and led the way out of Sakura's room. Tomoyo and Eriol went through the door that connected their two rooms as the other filed out. 

After locking the door, Eriol turned to Tomoyo and smiled. "Did you really mean what you said back there?" 

Tomoyo frowned. "About being close with the others?" She asked, confused. Eriol sighed and shook his head, somewhat disappointed but hoped he wasn't showing it. 

"Yeah, that's it." Tomoyo laughed then and hugged him. 

"Yes, of course I meant that I couldn't live without you!" She whispered, smiling up at him. He smiled back and kissed her softly on the lips. 

"Hm...the feeling is mutual." He muttered to her, feeling quite happy if he could say so himself. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

That morning, the group left the the Hilton and went to a nice little neighbourhood in the south side of town. It was actually quite peaceful and Sakura did not know how Touya was going to get his 'information' from this bunch. They all walked up the walk, up the steps and up to the door. Touya cooly and calmly rang the doorbell. A young man opened the door. 

"Kinomoto?" He asked, confused. Then he flashed a comradely smile. "Hey, man, I haven't seen you for quite a long time! Since when were you back in Washington? You could've told me!" 

Touya grinned. "Sorry, Terada. We're only in for a while...it shouldn't take longer than a day, to tell you the truth." He said, shrugging over to the others. Terada shrugged and nodded, opening the door wider to let everyone in. 

"Anyone want anything? Tea, coke, hard liquor?" He asked, flashing another grin. Yukito shook his head. 

"Nah..." Terada frowned. 

"Yukito, pass down a chance to eat? Now THIS is definitely weird...definitely weird. Must be very serious." Touya nodded. 

"You better believe it, Terada. We need some information on the Thompson Corporation." 

Terada let out a low whistle as he pulled out a small laptop out from under his couch. Sakura frowned as she sat down on one of the chairs. 

"Um..." she started, not knowing how to ask her question. He looked up. 

"Yes...?" He asked, searching for her name. 

"Sakura Kinomoto, not related, though, to Touya Kinomoto. Um...I'm just wondering...how would you know about the Thompson Corporation?" She asked. He shrugged. 

"I'm part of the CIA. It's my job to know about terrorist groups around the world." He said, typing in a couple of passwords. 

"And then sell them to spies of unknown agencies?" Eriol asked, skeptical. Terada shook his head. 

"No, actually only to Kinomoto over there." He said, tilting his head over to Touya who was having a small discussion with Yukito. "He helped me out when I was trying to find something out so I owed him. I don't sell any information." He added, scowling at Eriol, who simply shrugged. 

Terada kept on typing something in until he said, "Ah ha! Found it!" He said, looking over to Touya, who had quickly walked over to that side of the room. 

"It seems that they were hired by a wealthy individual. I don't know what they're up to at this moment but I have had some tips that for the past half a year or so they've been over at that old resort up in the BC. Other than that, I've had no other reports." He said, shrugging. 

"How about this? They held a few people hostage until a friend of ours up in Vancouver!" Yamazaki said sarcastically. Terada frowned. 

"Really? Hm...you know, the CIA could use some people like you guys." He said, thoughtfully. Tomoyo shook her head. 

"We were actually trying to escape this life style except when we were rudely aware that we could not run away." She said, seriously. Touya rolled his eyes. 

"Look, sorry to interrupt, but we still have stuff to do today, so Terada, if you can just print us up a map to that abandoned resort?" He asked. Terada shrugged over to the small printer beside the table where a colour map was coming up. 

"Done and done!" He said, setting down the laptop. "Are you sure you guys don't want anything to eat or drink?" Touya snatched the map. 

"No thanks, Terada. Look, thanks man, I owe you one!" He said, indicating for the rest to follow him. 

Terada showed them out and waved goodbye, shutting the door afterwards. 

"All right, we know where we're going and where they've most likely taken Syaoran. Now all we have to do is do some shopping." Touya muttered to them, and jumped into his black rental car. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Where are you people going?" Asked the officer at the border. Eriol smiled charmingly. They had just finished purchasing what they needed for the attack on the terrorists and were finally getting home. The rest were already across the border. His car was the last to follow. 

"Vancouver, British Columbia." 

"Where are you from?" The officer asked, checking at how many people were in their car. 

"We're all from Canada." Eriol replied. The officer looked at them all again, then indicated for them to proceed. Nodding a thanks, Eriol rolled back up his window and drove off, following the others. 

"Phew..." Sakura said with relief in the back. Eriol glanced at her in the rearview mirror. 

"What? Scared that they might ask to check our belongings?" Eriol asked, smiling. "He didn't even ask for a passport!" 

"I know," Sakura said, exasperated. "It's just that security is getting tighter now a days. I'm just thankful we got across with such...well...cargo in the back." 

"Hey, don't worry about it, Sakura. Why don't you take a nap? We'll wake you up when you get there." Sakura nodded, trying to get as comfortable as she could, especially since she was in the back of a car. 

She drifted into a comfortable sleep, dreaming of, of course, Syaoran. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran shook his head, unaware of where he was. Looking down, he noticed his apparel. It was the same as that night...the night when he had learned the password to Sakura's agency. That meant...that meant Sakura was up ahead, with the cyanide pill. 

No! He had to get to her first! He ran after her, knowing where she was off to: his beautiful place where they had first talked to each other, in sincerity. 

He saw her...or, her back. She could see her, hunched over something. He sighed, thankful that he wasn't too late. He knew this part. 

"Sakura..." he whispered, kneeling down beside her. When she didn't stir, he turned her around...only to see the red clash with the black. 

"No..." he whispered, as he looked into her empty green eyes. Looking down further, he saw it. The knife protruding her stomach... 

"No, no, no, no..." He kept whispering, shaking her a bit, not knowing what good that would do. 

"Well, Xiao-Lang...doesn't seem like you can run any longer...from your fate...just like Ms. Kinomoto, huh?" 

Syaoran turned around, glaring...the woman...why was the woman was always there!? Why did she always HAUNT HIM?! 

"You killed her...you killed her!" Syaoran said, his rage clouding his judgment. He jumped to his feet, ready to take her on with his own bare hands. 

The gun...the bullet...he felt it pierce him but...but he couldn't really believe it. He looked down and saw the hole, the crimson liquid bordering it. There was another shot, then another. The force of the bullets sent him tumbling back until he collapsed. He looked over at Sakura one last time until his eyes shut... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Geo: Mwahahahaha! Done! Hey y'all! Sorry this story hasn't been updated a lot! It's just been really weird for quite a while! However...I'm back! Tee hee! Well...yeah! Perfect! Anyways, yes...hope you all liked it and stuff! Mwahahahaa! I'll be back soon!  
Brooklyn: YOU KILLED THEM!! HOW COULD YOU!?!?!  
Geo: Eeps! *runs away* 


	4. man to man

Geo

Geo: Hi there folks! I'm back again with another fun filled episode of Lead Me To You!  
Brooklyn: Yeah, like anyone likes you! Considering the fact that you killed Syaoran...  
Geo: Shut up, Brooklyn, all right? Okay...well then, who is like Brooklyn and believes I killed Syaoran? Come on, put up your hands! Don't be shy! Well...all will reveal itself in the end...bwahahahahaha! Well, hope you like the chapter! Oh wait...I almost forgot! Disclaimer!  
Brooklyn: Aw...come on, Geo! Can't it wait for commercials?!?! Ricardo...OH MY GOSH, RICARDO GOT SHOT!  
Geo: *stares at tv screen* Oh, no...you're into Spanish soap operas again...?  
Brooklyn: DID YOU JUST SEE THAT? DID YOU JUST SEE THAT?!?! RICARDO GOT SHOT!  
Geo: BROOKLYN! You've been watching this episode over and over again for the past HOW many times?!!?!  
Brooklyn: SHUT UP! I'm watching...ooh...Ricardo's cute....  
Geo: I have to agree with you there...he is pretty hot! (Almost as hot as our favourite hottie, Keanu...) well, I'll do the disclaimer...I don't feel like waiting: I DO NOT OWN CCS!!! BWHAHAHA!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**chapter four:  
man to man**

Meilin looked up from her book to see a groggy Sakura walk into the room with a mug of what Meilin guessed to be coffee.

"Good morning, Meilin." Sakura muttered as she plopped on one of the couches in Tomoyo's spacious living room. Meilin frowned.

"Good morning, Sakura. You're not usually a morning person. Why are you up so early?" Meilin asked the petite brunette, who sipped on her coffee. Meilin was a doctor so it was a fact that she had a knack for knowing when people weren't feeling well.

"Oh well...um...I had another bad dream." Sakura said, sheepishly. Meilin smiled sympathetically and put her book down.

"Really? What was it about this time?" She asked.

"Well...it was the same as last time's dream...you know, actually finding him and having him with me again and then losing him. It...it was exactly the same." Sakura said, shrugging and sipping on some more coffee. "I didn't want to go back to sleep so I just came back up here."

"Hm..." Meilin said, nodding and taking off her reading glasses. "That can probably be expected. Do you want to talk about anything? The dream? Your fears?" She asked, leaning over to look at Sakura. She didn't look as distraught as she had two nights ago.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "Actually, this time the nightmare was just that...a nightmare. It didn't seem so real this time...except when I thought Syaoran was back. I thought that was pretty real." She blushed and coughed a bit while Meilin threw her head back in laughter.

"I won't ask about that then." She said, shaking her head. Sakura nodded, sighing.

"Yeah...you wouldn't want to know...Anyways..." She said, trying to get off topic. "So, we're actually going to start off today?" Meilin nodded.

"Yeah...and about time, too. I'm getting anxious. I just hope they're treating my cousin all right."

Sakura frowned. "If they don't, they'll have a lot of people to answer to."

~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran woke up with a start, cold sweat running down his forehead. He was panting and he knew why.

_'That dream...it was so damn vivid...I'm glad it was just that, a dream._' He said, checking automatically for the bullet holes. _'They better not have tried to hurt Sakura or the others...'_

"Well, it looks like you're awake, Mr. Li." Said Dr. Patterson from the doorway. A mocking smile was plastered on his face as he regarded Syaoran. Syaoran rolled his eyes and sat up gingerly, trying to avoid the bruises he had acquired from yesterday's questioning.

"In pain, Mr. Li? I'm not surprised. You took quite a beating yesterday. Which leads me to ask: why do you insist on being so surprisingly unhelpful. You do know that this would be over before you knew it, right? If perhaps you could just assist me in what I need..."

He looked at Syaoran expectantly, but Syaoran just looked away. Like he would help this guy find anything he needed.

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "Well, then Syaoran, have it your way..."

Syaoran braced himself for another round of punches. The guard came closer to him and...

...unlocked his cuffs. Syaoran looked around, confused. There were still people guarding him with machine guns but he was uncuffed. Next thing Syaoran knew, Dr. Patterson was waving the guards out of the room. Syaoran heard the door locked and realized that the Dr. Patterson was up to something.

_'I'm not in shape for an actual fight,'_ Syaoran thought, thinking about his options. _'Not after all the beatings I've had...stupid assholes...I could've taken them all on had they left me uncuffed.'_

"Syaoran..." Dr. Patterson said, taking off his glasses and shrugging out of his lab coat. "I hope it didn't have to come down to this..."

"What, scared I might kick your ass?" Syaoran asked, watching the doctor's every moves, wondering when he might strike.

"Hm, no actually. Do I have to remind you that you actually have a lot of bruises and cuts from you previous engagements. I don't know if you're fit to fight, Syaoran."

Syaoran laughed, slightly amused. "Whatever, jackass. You should remember I'm a secret agent. I am trained to go this kind of stuff."

"Yes, well..." Dr. Patterson shrugged. "I'd rather not get into a fight with you, Syaoran. So, let's just talk this out man to man. I'm not armed, you're not armed. All right?" When he got no answer, he continued. "Syaoran, you have to tell me about the Li Clan jewels."

Syaoran sighed and rolled his eyes. "Are you going to start with that clan jewels thing again?" He said, annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you that I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about?"

With only a few steps, Dr. Patterson stepped up to Syaoran and swung, determined to punch him. Syaoran jumped back, nimbly, smiling.

"So, you want to fight this one out man to man, huh?" He muttered as Dr. Patterson recovered. The doctor glared at him.

"Syaoran, I will not miss again." He said softly. "Just tell me about the jewels!"

"First," Syaoran said, circling the other young man. "First, you tell me why you need them."

The doctor smiled, straightening. "Oh, so you do know where they are?" He asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "I didn't say that, buddy boy. All I want to know is why you need these so called jewels."

The doctor sighed and shrugged, smiling his somewhat mocking smile again. "Fine then. I need them because supposedly, in legend, it is said that there are five gem stones. One gives immortality, one gives absolute wisdom, one gives absolute strength, one gives the ability to rule over any element and the last, and most precious, gives the wearer absolute victory and power over his enemies." He grinned. "You could see how a man could be invincible with the jewels, don't you? You could rule over any government...you could rule the world..."

The doctor frowned as he was rudely interrupted by Syaoran bursting into laughter. "I can't **believe** you actually believe in that crap!" Syaoran said, shaking his head. "Please, I thought you were a doctor." Syaoran kept laughing as he jumped away from a kick.

"You don't seem to understand, Syaoran. I could be all powerful...I could rule the world...I would have all the wisdom in the world. Everyone would come flooding to me for advice and asking for blessings..."

Syaoran shook his head, laughing still. "Please. Going on with the 'evil scientist' thing? Taking over the world...you are definitely whacked. Cracked like an egg." Dr. Patterson threw two more punches, both which Syaoran blocked easily, however not painlessly.

"You know where they are...you were the Clan leader before you faked your death." Dr. Patterson growled. "You must know! You have to!"

"Why?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I told you already! You were the former Clan leader!" Dr. Patterson said, circling Syaoran again, bent in a fighting stance.

"Please. You don't actually they would tell me about these stones, even if they did exist. I mean, yeah, I was going to be Clan leader but I was eleven. They wouldn't tell an eleven year old about these things." Syaoran said, shrugging. "I think you're pretty stupid for believing in these sorts of things."

"Really?" Dr. Patterson asked, slightly amused.

Syaoran grinned maliciously. "Yeah, and you know what else? I think you were also pretty stupid for letting me go without cuffs." And with that, Syaoran started up with his own sets of punches and kicks. Except the only thing different was that they actually landed.

Right punch, left punch, left kick, defend a jab...all of these quick instinctive thoughts were going through Syaoran's mind as he threw punch after kick after punch. Finally, the doctor fell down, unconscious. Syaoran smiled and then knocked on the door in the usual code that he knew was for open and close. The door opened and Syaoran dashed out. There were some startled cries from the guards and some yelling to get backup.

Gunshots were fired at Syaoran. He, however, kept on running. He had to get out of here, he had to find a way to make sure Sakura was all right.

He rounded the corner and came face to face with huge guy who was just a bit taller than him but built like a football defense man. His fist came in contact with Syaoran's left jaw and Syaoran stepped back, trying to ignore the pain suddenly causing his knees to shake.

Another punch came and Syaoran could feel the blood in his mouth as he coughed it out. A kick to the legs was felt and Syaoran then hit the floor, struggling to get back up. The guy kicked him in the stomach, which successfully got Syaoran to turn around partly, clutching his stomach. He felt another kick, this time to the ribs.

_'Oh crap...'_ Syaoran thought, coughing out yet more blood. _'This is definitely not good_._'_ He heard the safety click off of a gun and he knew he was done for.

"Wait," came a gravely voice. "Wait, don't kill him. He still may prove to be useful."

Something in Syaoran's subconscious told him that the guy talking was Dr. Patterson. But that's all he got, because just at that moment he fell unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran woke up. He was back on the cot, his hands cuffed again. He groaned but that hurt. He tried to take a slow intake of air but that hurt too. He tried to get up but, this may come as a surprise for a lot of you, that hurt too.

_'Damn, that guy probably broke one of my ribs.'_ Syaoran thought, carefully breathing.

"Ah, I see you're awake, Mr. Li." Dr. Patterson said above him. Syaoran blinked a couple of times, trying to focus.

"Oh, it's you, asshole." Syaoran muttered, knowing that was expected. Dr. Patterson shook his head.

"You should be a bit more gracious, Syaoran. I saved your life back there. Those guys out there were ready to kill you." He said in an acid-sweet tone.

"Yeah, thanks for nothing." Syaoran muttered.

Dr. Patterson sat down in his usual chair, his usual clipboard in his hands. "Now, Syaoran, were where we. Oh yes, the location of the gem stones..."

"Would you quit it with that crap?" Syaoran yelled, trying to control his temper. "I don't know jack about what you're talking about." _Ow...that hurt...mental note...do not do anything that strenuous..._

Dr. Patterson grinned maliciously, as if something just dawned on him. "Au contraire, Syaoran. I know you know something. I know you do. So how about this. You tell me, everything's fine. You don't tell me..."

"What? I don't tell you, you start hitting me again? I don't care anymore." Syaoran said, shrugging. Dr. Patterson shook his head, that damned smile still plastered on his face.

"Nope. You don't tell me, I get to your friends...and Sakura Kinomoto will be my first target."

Syaoran saw red. He knew what the doctor was trying to do, but he couldn't help himself. That guy was going after Sakura...**HIS** Sakura?!!?

Syaoran tried to get to Dr. Patterson, tried to create bodily harm to him. However, there were the cuffs...and the guards with the guns....that did cause him to think twice. Somewhat.

"Don't...you...dare...touch...her..." He said through clenched teeth. "If...you...do...I SWEAR...I will hurt you..."

Dr. Patterson laughed. "It's in your hands, Syaoran. Your capable hands."

~*~*~*~*~

Sakura sighed and shook her head as Tomoyo made her circle - slowly - as she inspected her outfit for the next day: black boots, a black tank top, black pants and lots of holsters and utility belts. A watch especially altered for her adorned her wrists and a small microphone and ear phone was on the desk. A leather jacket was waiting to be worn, just for the trip there so she didn't look 'conspicuous'. 

"Tomoyo, I don't see why you went all out for this..." She muttered, shaking her head. Tomoyo laughed with mirth.

"Sakura, this is our first mission in a year! You have to look extra special!" She said as Chiharu, Meilin and Nakuru, clad in similar clothes, agreed.

"How can we not look conspicuous wearing all black?" Sakura asked, exasperated.

"Wrong, Sakura," Meilin said, giggling. "I'm actually wearing dark blue." The rest burst into laughter as Sakura shook her head, smiling at her friend's antics.

"Seriously, guys..." She sighed and plopped onto the bed. "I just want to get in there, get Syaoran and then get out. Nothing special."

Chiharu sighed and shook her head. "I don't know if that's what you're going to get. See, it seems that Yamazaki and Eriol's minds are set permanently to revenge. They're going to get those terrorists back..."

"Plus the fact that it's Touya and Yukito's mission to destroy the terrorists." Nakuru pointed out. Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

"Yup...so it seems like we will have a bit more to do than just get Syaoran." 

Sakura frowned. "It doesn't matter anyways." She said sternly. "I'm going to be just getting him out safely...that's all I care about. Him."

"GIRLS!" Came Yamazaki's voice from the kitchen. "ARE YOU GOING TO COME DOWN HERE OR WHAT?!?! WE GOT A LOAD OF PIZZA BUT I SWEAR, THIS YUKITO DUDE IS GOING TO EAT IT ALL IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN SOON!"

Chiharu laughed, nodding. "You know, he's right. Yukito does eat a hell of a lot."

~*~*~*~*~

"So, if we can set up a couple of explosives here, here, and here..." Eriol said, pointing at different locations on the map while eating a slice of pizza, "we will most likely..."

"BLOW THEIR BRAINS OUT! YEAH!" Yamazaki whooped in excitement, pumping his fists in the air. Eriol rolled his eyes.

"No, Takashi...can't you be serious for once?" Touya asked, exasperated.

"I am being serious." Yamazaki replied, frowning and sounding a bit hurt.

"Considering all things, Touya...I believe he is telling the truth." Yukito whispered to his partner, who just rolled his eyes and indicated to Eriol to continue.

"So anyways, as I was saying, we can basically set up the explosives around here. We're going to have to wait until Syaoran and the others are safely out of the building. Now, if we can have a rendezvous point and a signal to proceed with the bombing, we can definitely get this all done. It is, for sure possible."

"However," Yamazaki started, "we have to pick a rendezvous point. Anyone have any bright ideas?"

"Touya and I found a small cottage near the lake on the other side, a couple of kilometers out of the way. It should be a safe distance from the blast." Yukito said, pointing on the map that was held on in front of them the location of the cottage.

"That would be perfect," agreed Eriol. "We'll be able to get Syaoran and you guys can destroy those assholes."

"I hope you guys didn't eat all the pizza." Came Meilin's voice from the stairs as they all climbed down, changed from their 'spy apparel' to normal, everyday clothing.

"I doubt there's any left. Yamazaki's a bottomless pit." Chiharu said, smirking over at her boyfriend, who frowned.

"Hey! No fair! You should've seen how many Yukito ate!" He complained while Yukito blushed a little, shrugging.

"I was really hungry..." He said, giving a sheepish smile.

Touya rolled his eyes. "When are you **not** hungry?" Yukito frowned and muttered something incoherently.

The girls piled their plates with the last of the pizza and sat down at the large mahogany table.

"So," Tomoyo started, staring at the map and the little red dots. "What's the plan?"

"Well, we have a rendezvous point, we have the areas of the places we're going to destroy those suckers. We just need to assign who's where and where's who." Eriol said, taking out a pen and pad of paper. "Now, I know for a fact that Sakura wants to be on the team to save Syaoran, am I right?" He asked Sakura, who nodded vigorously. "Sorry, Sakura, but I'm going to have to object."

Sakura's eyes opened wide as she shook her head. "What are you saying, Eriol?!? I should be the one to save him, he my **fiancé!**" She cried, outraged.

"I know, I know, Sakura...it's just that we can't risk having you get all emotional while you're still inside the building. We may as well just wait. So, I'll put you on the bomb squad, all right?"

Sakura started to object, but Tomoyo intervened. "He has a point, Sakura. And anyways, that's the most risky part. We can't save Syaoran then loose you too!" Sakura glared at Eriol and Tomoyo then sighed and shrugged.

"Fine, whatever. Just as long as we get him back." She said in a defeated tone.

Eriol smiled charmingly. "Great! Now, let's see. We're going to have four bomb stations and we need groups of two. We're going to have to have two people go solo."

"Yukito and I will do that." Touya said instantly. "It's our responsibility to get rid of these terrorists."

"Very well," Eriol said, nodding in agreement. "However, you're going to have to keep in constant communication with base, all right?" At their nods, he continued. "Now, the other teams will be Sakura and Nakuru and finally Tomoyo and I. Meilin, you're going to play base and be ready if we need your medical knowledge. Yamazaki and Chiharu, you get the fun job. You get to save Syaoran."

"Someone's going to have to be ready to drive in the teams. Do we have any electronics that can quickly maneuver the cars to our stand point, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, thinking about any electronics or little gadgets she had.

"Hm..." Eriol frowned in deep thought. "Ah, ha! I've got just the thing!" His eyes brightened as he suddenly thought of something. "We do have that remote control that can lead the car to a specific location, as long as we give coordinates. We can set that stuff up tonight."

"Perfect!" Tomoyo said, smiling her pride of Eriol's intelligence. (A/n: mwahahaha...)*cough*)

"Right. Well, we'll get right on it. The rest of you, decide on your plan of actions, all right?" He paused, then turned to Yamazaki and Chiharu, a little sad. "I just wanted to say sorry for...not being able to get the information needed to help you guys in your part of the mission. It's very important and...it's going to be the toughest."

_'Poor Eriol,'_ Sakura thought, her face saddening. _'He must feel like he's failed somehow...I suppose he's used to knowing everything and this is really putting him off the edge.'_

Chiharu smiled, understanding his problem. "Don't worry, Eriol, it's all right. The work that you've done is great, considering we've only had a day to do it." She said, patting his hand. He smiled, a little more sure of himself, then led the way to the garage, where Tomoyo had spare gadgets and stuff.

Sakura sighed then looked to the map. However, she couldn't get over her excitement. Tomorrow...tomorrow, she would find Syaoran...and she'll never let him go ever again.

~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran sighed as he accepted the water that was handed to him by Dr. Patterson, who was obviously not pleased.

_'Well, too bad, that's all he's gonna get..._' Syaoran thought to himself.

Syaoran had just finished telling Dr. Patterson what little he knew of the Clan's history. Of course, nothing had come up about the gems...probably because they didn't **exist**...

"I know you're not telling me something, Xiao-Lang." Dr. Patterson said, frowning. Syaoran sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I told you everything I was taught..." he started.

"YOU LIE!" Dr. Patterson yelled, interrupting him. He turned around and Syaoran, who was feeling quite pleased, knew that he was trying to control his temper.

"I'm not lying, doc. I wouldn't lie, if it meant putting Sakura's life on the line." He said, frowning. Dr. Patterson turned around.

"I don't believe you, Syaoran. So, starting tomorrow morning, I'm going to send out people to get Sakura. And you know very well that I can find her...I found you after how many years?" He asked, smiling.

"NO!" Syaoran said, jumping up of his position on the bed, ignoring the searing pain in his chest. "No, no no no no!" He cried. Dr. Patterson motioned out the door and a guard walked in a shocked Syaoran with a taser (A/n: I'm an awful speller...). He slumped to the ground with a hard clunk.

Dr. Patterson nodded to the guard. "By the way, have your men and women go look for Sakura Kinomoto...I want her dead."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

GEO: Yeah Yeah yeah! Done done done! Woo-hoo!  
Brooklyn: Oh...so Syaoran's NOT dead!  
Geo: Puh-lease! Did you actually think I would KILL him.  
Brooklyn: Considering you hurt him a lot!  
Geo: Um...heh heh...(*Geo dodges a couple of well aimed daggers and such by Syaoran lovers/fans*) Hey, quit it! I love Syaoran! *drool* Just...see, this MAKES you guys hate Dr. Patterson more! Yeah...yeah, that's it!  
Brooklyn: Riiiiggghhhttt....  
Geo: You know what, Brooklyn. Stay out of this! All right?! *glares* Well...hope everyone liked the chapter! Coming soon....CHAPTER 5! Woo-hoo! What will happen? Will Dr. Patterson really kill Sakura? Or will Syaoran somehow manage to save her? All coming out in chapter 5...or somewhat....MWAHAHAHAHA!


	5. that fateful day

Geo: And hello!! I'm back again with the fifth chapter to LEAD ME TO YOU! All right...Brooklyn's not here right now...she's off frolicking in the fields of fandom with Chickles...so, it's up to me to do the disclaimer! Well...actually...I brought in a SPECIAL GUEST today...yeah! Go Quatre!  
Quatre: Um...hello...  
Duo: Hey! Why does Quatre get to do the disclaimer?!  
Geo: *shakes head* oh no...Trowa, didn't I ask you to keep Duo distracted?  
Trowa: *shrug* sorry...  
Geo: ALL RIGHT! Change of plans...I'll do the disclaimer!  
GW boys: *in unison* HEY?!! I thought I was doing the disclaimer!  
Geo: Shush...now, okay...CCS doesn't belong to me...that's right...not mine! So don't sue me! And neither do the gundam pilots...except for Quatre...he's mine...*evil grin*  
Quatre: *nervous gulp* Um...help?  
Duo: HA! I wouldn't want to be in your shoes!  
Trowa: I don't know, Duo...you and Heero are chased constantly by Cherry...  
Duo and Heero: Eep! 

**chapter 5  
that fateful day**

Sakura strapped on her holster around her waist and glanced at her clock. It was exactly 4:30 am. Today was the day. Today she was going to get back Syaoran and get those assholes who took him. 

She grabbed her black coat and put on her sunglasses on top of her head to keep out of the way until they were needed. She went down the few flights of stairs to the dining room, where everyone was busily getting ready for the day's assignment. She smiled at Tomoyo, who nodded good morning, and went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She needed to be alert. Because today was the day. 

"Good morning, Sakura." Yamazaki said as he put his cup into the sink. Sakura smiled as she poured her coffee. "So, today's the big day, huh?" 

"Yeah," she said, sipping on her coffee for a bit when she thought of something. "Yamazaki, can you promise me something?" 

Yamazaki nodded. "Yeah, sure. Shoot." 

"Look, I know Syaoran, he's going to try and find me, especially when he hears that I'm working on explosives. I don't know but I have a pretty good feeling he's going to be beat up or something so just make sure he doesn't come and get me. Make sure he gets to the safehouse first. Please, promise me that." 

Yamazaki nodded gravely. "Sure thing, babe." 

"Yamazaki, can you come in here for a minute?" Came Chiharu's voice from the living room. Yamazaki smiled at Sakura, nodding understandingly and walked out to the next room. 

Sakura sighed and slumped down into a nearby chair. 

_'Don't worry, Syaoran. I'm coming.'_

~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran rubbed his head as best he could, trying to cease the pounding headache that woke him up. He opened his eyes and sighed. The same old cot, the same old room...why didn't they just kill him already? He was no use to them, since he didn't know anything about these stupid gems or whatever the doctor was after. 

"Good morning, Syaoran. I hope you've slept well." Said a voice. Syaoran groaned and turned around to face the doctor for the fifth time that week. 

"Yeah, I slept pretty well...influenced by a jolt of electricity..." Syaoran said sarcastically. 

"That's good." He said and sat down at his usual table. "You know, Syaoran, there is still time before I send my men out to get Sakura." 

Syaoran stared at him and didn't say a word. 

"I, uh...I heard you proposed to her that fateful day you came with us, Syaoran. Am I correct?" 

Syaoran glared at the doctor, who was just smiling politely. "How did you know?" He growled. 

"Oh, you know you have been talking in your sleep. You can't understand everything, of course, but I can understand enough that she's become quite an important person in your life. Now, I can make sure that she doesn't get hurt if you just tell me the location of these gems." 

"Don't you dare hurt her." Syaoran said, very quietly in a very threatening tone. 

"Oh, it's your choice. You tell me the location, I don't hurt her. You don't, I do." 

Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes. He knew he didn't have much of a choice. He couldn't allow Sakura to get hurt. He would rather die than see her hurt." 

"All right, all right...I'll tell you...just don't hurt her." He said wearily. 

The doctor smiled. "I see we have made some progress. Well?" 

Syaoran paused for a moment until he started to speak. He had to remember what the Li mansion and the land around it looked like. He prayed that there have been no major changes to it. "Near the Li mansion, in a small grove near the water there will be a cave..." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Are you ready, Sakura?" Eriol asked as he climbed into the driver's seat. Sakura nodded but didn't speak. This was dangerous...very dangerous...going into the lion's den. But she would do ANYTHING for Syaoran...absolutely anything. 

"I'm ready. Is everyone else set?" She asked, putting on her sunglasses. 

"Affirmative. Kinomoto will be starting out while Takashi will follow. The safe house will be found by Meilin. Everything should go according to plan. Try and make sure to have periodic reports to main base, which will be Meilin in this case. All right?" 

"Affirmative." Sakura replied. Eriol smiled at her and turned on the ignition, speeding up as he approached the main road. 

_I'm coming..._

~*~*~*~*~ 

"...And that's where they are located." Syaoran said quietly. He had just bulled his way through that whole thing. He just hoped it would catch. 

_'If it doesn't, at least I've given her some time.' _He thought. 

"Well, Mr. Li...I still don't believe you." Dr. Patterson said. Syaoran's head snapped up. 

"What?! Why not?" He asked. Dr. Patterson shrugged. 

"It's quite obvious that you were making that up. I just wanted to see what your reaction would be. It's too bad. They're already after Sakura. They have been for an hour already." 

"You bastard!" Syaoran said, jumping up again, only to be dragged down by his cuffs. 

"Hey, it's not my fault you're not actually telling the truth." the doctor said, getting up. 

"Why don't you just kill me instead?" Syaoran yelled. "Why do you have to go after Sakura?" The doctor turned around and grinned. 

"Usually, this sort of thing wouldn't matter to a secret agent. However, you have quite a strong attachment to Ms. Kinomoto." He reasoned. "This would hurt you much more...much much more..." 

Suddenly a guard stepped in to the room. "Um, sir." The guard faltered. 

"Well, go on." Dr. Patterson said, impatiently. 

"We were unable to find Sakura Kinomoto at her house. We also tried that Daidouji girl's house but there was no one there either. We checked Li's firm, the girl's store, their other friend's houses and apartments, the school. We couldn't find her." The guard said nervously. Dr. Patterson's eyes widened in shock and rage and quickly turned around to Syaoran. 

"How? How did you warn her? You aren't bugged! We checked!" He yelled at the smirking Syaoran, who chose not to answer. Dr. Patterson swiveled back to the guard, who flinched as if expecting to get hit, which didn't happen. 

"Get everyone looking for her! And make sure she doesn't escape! She will die!" 

"Please, don't." Syaoran said quietly. Dr. Patterson turned back around. 

"What?" He asked, still obviously annoyed and trying to get back his indifferent composure. 

"Please don't kill her. Just get me if you want. Kill me, please! Just don't hurt her." He said, still quiet. Dr. Patterson just laughed and turned back to the guard. 

"When you do kill her, bring back the engagement ring on her finger. I'm sure Mr. Li will be wanting it back." He said evilly and laughed, walking out the door, the nervous guard behind him. 

Syaoran yelled in frustration, kicking the wall in frustration. Why did they have to go after her? His angel, his pure being!? Why couldn't they just go after him? Spare her the pain! Why?! 

He sat back down, his head hung low in defeat. 

_'At least she wasn't at her house or any of the other known places. At least she's safe right now. But how can I save her? I'm trapped here, with no way of miraculously healing what feels like every broken bone in my body! I have to save her though...but **how**?!?!'_

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Li. We're near our port. Don't expect any report for the next few minutes. Out." 

"Roger that." 

Sakura clicked off her watch as Nakuru motioned for her to go forward. They quickly took out the few tools they would need out of their pockets. 

_'Trust Tomoyo to find these tiny little tools...it's just crazy what she can find when she puts her mind to it,' _She thought, slightly amused as she pulled out the covering to the wires in the main system in this part of the building. She could see the wires that will connect to an explosive if need be. She took out one of her tools and expertly started picking at the wires. 

"Couldn't you hurry it up, slightly?" Nakuru asked, both of her guns out and ready to fire at anyone. 

"I'm going as fast as I can, so shut up. I need to concentrate." Sakura muttered through clenched teeth. 

"Don't you think it would go faster if we had two people working on this at once?" 

"No, just keep a look out. There's only enough room for one to work comfortably. Remember, these are wires here. We can't cut the wrong one. You know the consequences if we did." 

Nakuru said something incoherently but remained on lookout, her eyes darting around, all her senses working as hard as they could to counteract anything that may come. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Can you hand me that, Tomoyo?" Eriol muttered to her, busily counting off the wires engaged to blow up. He felt her tap his shoulder then hand him the tool, as was their custom. 

"Thanks, Daidouji." He mumbled at kept on working. "Do you see anything?" 

"Nope, absolutely nothing. Nada. I don't know what's up with them...it's almost like this place is deserted." 

"Hm...it's strange. Pretty damn strange." 

"I agree with you there, Hirigizawa. We'd better keep an extra eye open. I don't want to be caught by surprise." 

"How do you think the others are doing, Daidouji?" 

"Well, I'm hoping...especially Yamazaki and Chiharu...I pray they're doing well and find Syaoran." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Is anyone around that corner, Takashi?" Chiharu asked as Yamazaki glanced cautiously around the corner. 

"I see one guard and a door with a panel in front. I'm hoping this is where they're hiding Syaoran. We've gone through every freakin' corridor with no luck." He muttered as he gave the signal for her to follow. Blending into the darkness, they made their way to the guard carefully and knocked him out. 

"That was surprisingly easy." Chiharu muttered, looking out for any backup as Yamazaki inserted a small little databank the size of an electronic organizer. 

"Hm, keep your eyes open, babe." He muttered as the numbers and possibilities quickly went through the computer until a little click was heard. The door's lock clicked open. He turned to Chiharu, who nodded. 

"Let's hope this is the one." He whispered and opened the door. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran didn't even look up when he heard the door open. He had to think...he didn't have time for Dr. Patterson's mocking attitude right now. 

"Go away, asshole." He muttered. 

"Is that any way to speak to your saviors?" A humorous voice came from the doorway. 

_'It's been one hell of a long time since I heard that voice...'_ Syaoran thought as his head bolted up. There stood a smiling Yamazaki and Chiharu. 

"My God, you found me." He muttered in shock as Chiharu started to work on the hand cuffs. "But, how?" 

"Lot's of work...a trip to Washington. And it's about time. We were getting worried." Yamazaki said, checking out the door to make sure no one was coming. Syaoran smiled as he heard the click of the cuffs unlocking when suddenly a thought popped into his mind. 

"How about Sakura?" He asked, his eyes wide with concern. Yamazaki smiled. 

"Don't worry, dude, your little cherry blossom is safe connecting some bombs. Our mission is to get you out of here." He said, then frowned as he saw the bandages around his wrist, a line of dark dried blood on them. "Say, dude, how'd that happen?" 

"Wha-? Oh...this..." Syaoran said as he looked down at the bandages. "Um...I learnt the hard way that the cuffs were jagged-edged." 

"You've got a nasty bruise on your left jaw, Syaoran." Chiharu said, concerned. Syaoran shook his head, quickly standing up, trying to ignore the pain in his ribs. 

"I'm fine. We have to get Sakura, they're searching for her!" 

"Oh, so that's why there's no one here?" Yamazaki said, handing a gun over to Syaoran. 

"I guess not...we have to get her, they're going to kill her!" He said, making his way to the door. 

"Whoa, hold up buddy, we have orders from Sakura herself. I'm supposed to get you to the safehouse first. She said she'll be fine. She has Nakuru with her; she'll be fine. And personally, I wouldn't want to go against Sakura for anything." 

Syaoran nodded slowly, half of him agreeing, half of him disagreeing and wanting to find Sakura first. But he had to agree. What else could he do? "Fine, if you say so..." 

"All right, let's get going." Yamazaki said and turned to run, Chiharu following him. Syaoran started but, stopped short, shutting his eyes. 

_'Come on, Syaoran, don't be a wimp...you've been through more pain than this,' _ He told himself sternly. 

"Are you okay?" Chiharu asked him. Obviously, she had come back when she noticed he stopped. 

"I...I think they broke some of my ribs...but I'll be all right." He muttered. 

"Damn bastards," Yamazaki muttered. "Are you sure, dude? Do you need some help?" 

"No, I'll be fine. Let's go." He said as he ran along with them although not without pain, however he desperately tried not to show it. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"That's it for our side, Li. We're off." Eriol said into his comlink (A/n: wait a sec, isn't that from SW?) and put it back into his pocket. 

"Great, we can finally leave this place, it's freaking me out. No one here...no security...no guards..." Tomoyo muttered as she looked around the corner. She was expecting to see nothing. However, she did see someone running towards them. 

"Oh shit, let's go this way instead, love." She said as she quickly turned around, pulling Eriol along with her. 

"Hey! Hey you two, get back here! Come back or I WILL open fire!" The guy said as he rounded the corner. 

"Keep on running, love." Eriol said as he pulled out his gun out of his holster and fired two shots at the guard. Unfortunately, this seemed to attract more guards to him, who opened fire. 

"Oh, damn it all." He said as he turned to run, hearing the shots fire around him. "Lucky for us, these guys couldn't shoot if I was three feet away." 

Just then, he felt a bullet pierce him in the right arm, causing him to drop his gun. "Oh damn this!" He cried as he sped up to join Tomoyo, who was finally outside and getting into the car. She quickly opened the door for him, closed her own door and put the key in the ignition. Eriol slammed the door shut and leaned against his chair, closing his eyes as he tried to think of anything else other than the pain in his arm. 

The car squealed away from the shooting guards and turned the corner onto the main road. 

"Don't worry, Tomoyo, you can go a bit slower." Eriol said after a few minutes of anxious silence. "You don't have to break the sound barrier." 

"You're hurt." Was all she said through clenched teeth. Eriol chuckled. 

"Yeah, sure I'm hurt. That doesn't mean you have to go this fast. Oh, make a left here, Tomoyo. And try not to make us crash into a tree or anything, all right?" 

"Ha ha, not funny Eriol." Tomoyo said as she quickly turned the wheel to accommodate for the ridiculously fast speed she was going at. 

As she rounded into the small gravel road, she suddenly stopped, making the car skid. Eriol clutched on to the arm rest for dear life with his good arm. 

"Sweet mike, girl, what do you think you're doing?" He asked as he turned around to face her, hoping his face wasn't as white as it seemed, due to lack of blood. What he saw was even more surprising. Tomoyo was crying. He had never seen her cry before, honest to God. And frankly, he didn't know how to handle it. He was so used to seeing her calm, collected, able to cope with anything. This...this was a crying, suffering Tomoyo and honestly he didn't know what to do. 

"Um...um, Tomoyo..." He said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and inched towards her. 

"You're...you're hurt..." She sobbed quietly (a/n I don't think Tomoyo is one of those loud sobbers...doesn't strike me as one). 

"Yeah, I'm hurt and you could've gotten killed. It's a dangerous business we're in..." He said logically. 

"I *sniff* I know but I can't help thinking I could've lost you or...or..." She sniffed again, the tears not seeming to stop. 

Eriol sighed and then put his good arm around her shoulders. "Tomoyo, don't worry. I'm here. Don't go asking 'what ifs' because that'll just make you feel bad or worse. I was worried there too, Tomoyo. I didn't want you to get hurt. It's all right, okay?" He whispered, slowly rocking her back and forth. 

She sniffed again and Eriol wondered if his little short speech helped any. Tomoyo sniffed once more then raised her head high enough to kiss him gently on the lips. 

"Thanks, Eriol." She said. She shifted the car back into drive and went back to the cottage where she could get Eriol some medical help. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"We're almost out." Sakura whispered as she shot at some guards rounding the corner. Where the hell did they come from? Just popping out of nowhere like that. 

"Well, Ms. Kinomoto, so we finally meet." Said a voice over the gunshots. Abruptly the shooting stopped which Sakura thought was a bit odd. However, she motioned over to Nakuru to cease fire, who muttered something but stopped anyways. 

"Who the hell are you?" She called out. "I don't believe we've met." 

"No, we haven't, but I have met your fiancé." Said the voice. Sakura clenched her fists in anger. So was this the guy who took Syaoran? Or at least ordered him to be taken? Why, she could ring his neck right at that moment, right there and then. 

"What have you done to Syaoran?" She asked stiffly and quietly. 

"Nothing...yet...but he didn't tell the information I needed and thus making me kill you. I'm sorry, Ms. Kinomoto, it's his fault." There was a pause then a slight evil laugh. "Kill her. This will show that stupid idiot not to anger me." 

Gun shots rang out from both sides plus a new angle. Looking at the other end of the corridor, she located Touya and Yukito, firing away and distracting the guards. Too many targets for them. 

"Get going, Sakura!" Touya yelled, taking down another guard. She hesitated for a moment then nodded, remembering that she owed Touya -- big time. 

"Thanks!" She said as she and Nakuru turned and ran. 

_'I hope they're going to be okay.'_ She thought. 

"Just remember, Ms. Kinomoto," came the voice over all the commotion. "Because of your actions, Syaoran will die this moment." 

"Don't hesitate." Nakuru muttered, grabbing her wrist to get her to keep on running. Sakura knew that if Nakuru hadn't done so, she would have definitely stopped. 

_Chiharu and Yamazaki must have gotten him already, right? They must have...but what if it's too late already?_' She thought as she kept on running. Unconsciously she started to tear up. She rubbed her hand over her eyes to stop them. 

_'None of that now, girl. You have a mission to do.'_

**_I'm Supergirl and I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know who's gonna save me?_**

~*~*~*~*~ 

Yamazaki crouched down against the wall. He knew getting in was too easy. The trouble was to get out. 

"We have to get Syaoran out of her safely or else Sakura will have our necks." Chiharu whispered. 

"You're right about that, babe." Yamazaki agreed, looking over at the serious young man, quietly observing the guards movements. 

"All right, I think we can get by. They're no longer paying attention." He said quietly. He took off down the corridor, followed closely by Chiharu and Yamazaki. 

"He's straining himself. I can tell." Chiharu muttered to Yamazaki. Yamazaki took a closer look at Syaoran and then had to agree. Syaoran's eyes sometimes glazed over while his jaw was tight, teeth clenched. He was in pain and anyone could tell. 

"The sooner we get out of this joint, the better," he muttered back. The trip was somewhat safe until they noticed someone up ahead. 

"Oh no..." Syaoran groaned as he stopped in his tracks. "What do you want?" He called out to the figure. 

"Oh, nothing Syaoran. Just wanted to tell you that we found Sakura and, well...unfortunately, we had to shoot her. Quite tragic. Went down quite bravely though." The figure called back. 

Yamazaki and Chiharu looked at each other, shocked. Chiharu quickly turned to Syaoran, who stood there, his expression unchanged. 

"I don't believe you. You've told me a lot of bull ever since I got here. No, I'm not going to believe you." He said. The guy shrugged. 

"Whatever you want, Syaoran. But see for yourself. This is her comlink. She's dead. I took it from her." He said, throwing over the comlink. It was broken, totally busted. But Syaoran still couldn't believe. He wouldn't. Sakura has kept him going ever since. He wasn't about to go losing her now. 

"And, now, Syaoran, it's your turn." 

Syaoran smirked and raised his gun. "No, it's yours, asshole." With a few gunshots, the guy collapsed, bloody and dead. 

"Nice shot." Yamazaki remarked. Syaoran turned and smiled. 

"Thanks. Let's go." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura sighed as she popped the hood of the car. "I thought this thing was new, Nakuru. How can it break at a time like this?!" She exlaimed. 

"Shut up, Kinomoto, I have to concentrate. I'm not as good as Yamazaki was." Nakuru muttered. 

"Is." Sakura corrected, glaring at Nakuru. Nakuru looked up, blank, and then smiled. 

"Of course. I'm sorry, I'm so used to referring to the whole group in the past tense." She continued to stare down at the busted car. 

"Well, I don't know what's wrong with it. I really don't. Unfortunately, my area was never car repair." She said and sighed, looking up the gravel road. 

"What was your area?" Sakura asked innocently. 

"Guns and men." Nakuru replied and smirked, but then sighed at the blank expression from Sakura's face. "You've obviously never played Final Fantasy VIII. You wouldn't get it..." She muttered as she shut the hood. (A/n: Sorry folks, I suddenly remembered that line and had to put it in, even though it was somewhat altered) 

"You think we can hike it up there?" Sakura asked. Nakuru was silent for a moment then shrugged. 

"I don't see why not. What else are we supposed to do?" 

"You're right." Sakura agreed. She shut her door and started to hike the long way up to the cabin. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Syaoran!" Meilin cried, tears in her eyes as she watched her cousin walk in through the front door of the cottage. He smiled and grimaced in pain as she flung her arms around him. 

"Um, hi Meilin...could you, perhaps, not do that...it kind of hurts." 

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Meilin cried and walked him over to a chair. "What hurts? I can already see that you have quite a bit of bruises and..." 

"A few bruised ribs, I'm guessing." Chiharu intervened. "He had quite a hard time running." 

"Hey, Syaoran." Eriol said, smiling and clapping him on the back. "Good to see you, man." Syaoran smiled. 

"Even though you can get really annoying, Eriol, it's good to see you too." He wise-cracked, hoping that no one noticed he was taking in breaths abnormally. 

Tomoyo bent down to hug him. "It's great to see you, Syaoran. I know Sakura will feel the same way...but more so." 

"Okay, okay that's enough. Give the doctor some space, I have work to do...although I don't think I have much to do. We have to get him to a hospital to get this mainly treated. Beyond my supplies and stuff like that." Meilin commented. 

The door slammed open and in walked the one and only Touya and Yukito, both looking tired and sweaty. 

"Does anyone have some lemonade? And food...perhaps a pizza or something else nice and edible?" Muttered Yukito as he collapsed on the old couch. 

Syaoran blinked a couple of times and looked up at Eriol and Yamazaki, who were coolly standing there, talking. 

"Okay...this is weird..." He said, looking at what was his enemies and the two who tried to kill him several times. 

Touya looked at him and frowned. He stepped closer to Syaoran and glared. "If you do anything to hurt Sakura, I will personally kick your sorry ass." Was all he said. He walked down to the cooler and got out a pop for him and Yukito. 

"It's good to see you, Syaoran. I hope you feel all right." Yukito said politely, shaking his hand. Syaoran smiled back and put his head in his hands. His head hurt. Too many confusing things happening at once. 

"Where's Sakura? She should be here by now." Touya said. At Sakura's name, Syaoran's head snapped back up. 

"What? She's not here yet? Where is she? Can you guys get a hold of her?" Syaoran asked quickly. 

"Whoa, hold up, buddy, we got it covered." Yamazaki said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Tomoyo quickly walked over to the radio and activated Sakura's comlink. 

"Kinomoto, are you there?" She said quietly. There was a long pause of static, but nothing. Tomoyo pressed a few more buttons and tried again. 

"Nakuru? Sakura? Are you there?" She asked again. More static. 

"Okay, where the hell is she?" Syaoran said, quickly standing up and walking over to the window. 

"Whoa, there, buddy boy. You're sitting right back down. You're injured." Yamazaki said, guarding the door. 

"Look, Takashi, I need to find her. She's out there. She and Nakuru...Nakuru? You brought her into this too?...Anyways, she and Nakuru could be hurt or worse. I'll take a team up with me and..." 

"Whoa, hold right there, Syaoran." Eriol interrupted. "You're not going anywhere. Give them some time. They'll get here." 

~*~*~*~*~

Eriol stood outside, leaning on one of the tall trees. The night had already come and Sakura and Nakuru still hadn't arrived.

_'Where are you, Sakura? Why aren't you here yet? We practically had to put Syaoran on tranquilizers to get him to calm down.'_

"Hey, Eriol. Maybe you should come inside. It's getting cold." Came Yukito's voice from behind him. Eriol smiled.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm staying out here until they come back."

Yukito shrugged and smiled. "So..." He said after a period of silence. "You're computer programmer, huh?"

Syaoran smiled. "Yeah."

"Oh. Fun?"

"I guess."

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah." 

More awkward silence until Eriol's trained eyes picked up something moving.

"You see that, Yukito?" He whispered, reaching for his gun. Yukito nodded, his gun already out and ready.

"Yeah. Let them get a bit closer. Then we'll see who or what it is. It could always be a stray dog."

"No way, not that tall." Eriol commented expertly. They let the figures get a bit closer until they were within good shooting range.

"Stop right there, whoever you are." Yukito called out into the night. He and Eriol walked up to them cautiously. Syaoran could've sworn he heard chuckling.

"Fine then, Yukito, whatever you want." Came out a female voice, accompanied by more giggling. Yukito smiled and put his gun back into it's holster.

"There you are, Nakuru! And I'm supposing that other person is Sakura, right?" Eriol asked. A flashlight shined in his eyes as Sakura, smiling, nodded, pointing it at him.

"You better believe it, Eriol!" She said, happily. She looked past him to the cottage. "Is...is Syaoran..." She started to say, holding in her breath. She couldn't help thinking of that guy's threat.

"He's in the cottage, if you'd like to see for yourself." Yukito commented. She let her breath out and smiled and threw the flashlight over to Nakuru.

"Hell yeah." She said as she started to jog up to the front door. Suddenly, it opened, and there stood Syaoran, the light from the cottage lighting up the driveway slightly. However, just enough for him to see her.

"Sakura," he whispered and ran down the steps, ignoring his rib pains. She threw her arms around his neck in a hug, burying her head in his shoulder, crying. He simply rested his head on hers, just thankful to be alive, and to have her alive with him.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She whispered. He was almost chocked up himself and like hell he would let her see him cry.

"You should've figured it out, Sakura, that I'm pretty hard to get rid of." He wise-cracked. She just laughed and leaned up to kiss him.

"Oh, this is so beautiful. I think I need a Kleenex." Tomoyo said, receiving one gratefully from Chiharu, who was sobbing as well.

Syaoran broke off and smiled down at her. She smiled then frowned and hit him on the shoulder, softly.

"Hey!" He said in surprise. "What was that for?!"

"Don't you EVER make me go through that again, Mr. Li! Don't you EVER EVER do that or I will PERSONALLY kick your ass!" She screamed at him. She stormed past him, mumbling something about having to get a drink.

"Why is everyone threatening to beat me up?" Syaoran asked himself, just staring after his fiancée.

"Oh, that was so incredibly cute! Now we just have to get going with the wedding!" Tomoyo said.

Syaoran smiled as Sakura peeked out the door and smiled at him. "Yes, Mr. Li. I'm expecting a pretty damn fine one, too." She called out playfully.

"Aw man, Sakura, you're killing me!" Syaoran said dramatically walking up the steps.

"And then we'll have to figure out where you two will live! And children! And colours for their ROOMS! And what schools they're going to go to..." Tomoyo said, following everyone back into the cottage, stars in her eyes.

"I think first we're going to have to talk with our bosses, guys." Yukito said, shutting the door. "There are going to be more terrorists. Why should we fight each other, especially when there is this new bond. First thing tomorrow morning, we'll set up a meeting. I want you two back on the agencies, if not for spy work at least for security."

Sakura frowned as she handed Nakuru some tea. Syaoran sighed. He could tell what she was thinking. She didn't want to go back. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry, Sakura, everything will be fine." Sakura smiled.

"I'm quoting you on that Syaoran." She commented and turned around to kiss him again.

"Okay, that's enough, save it for tomorrow, or sometime when I'm not present." Touya yelled, turning around. "All this lovey mushy stuff is making me sick."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Geo: Yeah, yeah, bad ending...that's okay...it's already 20 seconds over 28.8 so HA! That's enough for this chapter. Well, this story is almost done.  
Brooklyn: Finally!  
Geo: *glare* Anyways, well...yeah, sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time (I mean LONG time). I've been getting a LOT of stuff to do so FORGIVE ME! Bwahahhaa! I'll try to get the other chapter out soon.

Well, hope you liked it!

Oh, by the way...PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG! I was lazy! Eek! Don't hurt me!


End file.
